


I don't want to go home (cause I'm already home)

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Marriage, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, Short One Shot, baby!, lincoln is adorable, pride and prejudice reference, skyelin, static quake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln would be the best father in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to go home (cause I'm already home)

**Author's Note:**

> Writing on a tablet is a nightmare. But I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> And I'm sorry for the title (Nick Mulvey 'I don't want to go home').

 Lincoln was sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea and reading a newspaper. He glared at the clock- 9:15. Skye should be up soon. Well, at least before 10. She was definitely an owl. Lincoln smiled to himself; they were married for an almost four months and he could easily say that they were the best months of his life. Of course, sometimes living with Skye wasn't easy. She was sleeping too long, causing too much mess; she was talking too much and too loud and she always wanted to be in charge. Their first argument had been right after their wedding night, because she had wanted to sleep on the left.

She was a nightmare.

But at the same time she was stunningly beautiful, clever, funny and honest. She loved to read out loud before going to sleep and to sing under the shower. When she was smiling, she was brighter than the sun.

She was the most beautiful dream.

 

Skye entered the kitchen at 10:05. She was looking like she was sick, but it was her normal look in the mornings. Lincoln smiled at her and stood up. He kissed his wife on a cheek and headed to the counter. 'You want eggs or some cornflakes?' he asked, pouring coffee to a cup. He was a tea lover, but Skye couldn't survive a day without a cup of coffee. He turned around and noticed that Skye hadn't sit down. She was staring at him very...strangely. 'Hey, are you okay?' Lincoln moved closer and touched Skye's forehead. She didn't have a fever but it was obvious that something was...

'I'm pregnant.' Skye suddenly said and Lincoln's heart stopped for a moment.

A baby. They will have a baby. A little, beautiful, new human being with big eyes and tiny fingers. Lincoln's eyes went to Skye's stomach and he could feel that he had a wide grin on his face. He was overwhelmed by pure, unstoppable happiness.

Then he looked in Skye's eyes and discovered that she was looking unsure and... scared? Lincoln made a step closer and took Skye's face in his hands. 'I love you.' he said and kissed her. Skye kissed him back, wrapping her hands around his neck. Lincoln could feel her smile against his lips. When Lincoln looked at her face again, her eyes were full of light.

'I love you both.' he said and kissed his wife one more time.

 

'What do you think: a bear or an elephant?' Lincoln asked, totally serious, holding fluffy toys in his hands. Skye laughed and rolled her eyes.

They were at a shopping mall, byuing some things for the baby. Lincoln was ridiculously excited; they had bought enough clothes for the whole kindergarten, but he still insisistnig on buying more. He would be the best dad in the universe.

'I think we can take both.' Skye said with a smile. Lincoln smiled back and came closer.

'You're amazing.' he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

 

 

The hospital room was small and full of light. Skye- incredibly tired, but with happy eyes and wide smile- was sitting on a bed, holding her newborn daughter. Lincoln, who was sitting next to his wife, couldn't take his eyes off them. They were so beautiful. Lincoln gently touched his daughter's small hand. She frowned and grabbed his finger with a surprising strenght.

'We can call her Elizabeth.' Lincoln said, looking at his wife. Skye laughed quietly, trying not to wake up the baby.

'I knew you liked when I was reading you Pride and prejudice '

Lincoln blushed a little. 'It's an English version of my grandmother's name.'

'I think it fits perfectly.' Skye smiled and turned her face to her daughter ' You see, Lizzie? Your daddy is a romantic.'

'But Darcy better not show up for the next 30 years.' Lincoln muttered quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love you all.


End file.
